


Никак иначе

by prince_wales



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_wales/pseuds/prince_wales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А вот Ланселот непременно одевался как герой одной из этих ужасных сельских мелодрам. Там ветер гуляет среди холмов, цветы в петлице, полный набор. Ну а сегодня он даже убедил Персиваля примерить свой пиджак, оставшись при этом только в пшеничного цвета свитере крупной вязки и тех брюках, которые, как ему было прекрасно известно, Честер на дух не переносил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Никак иначе

Персиваль не смог бы сказать, почему из всех мест на земле они оказались именно здесь. Хотя это, конечно, безобидная ложь, которую он говорил себе каждый раз, когда один самоуверенный, непонятно каким образом оказавшийся агентом придурок в очередной раз ставил их в затруднительное положение. И как раз сейчас вышеупомянутый придурок красовался, катаясь на коньках вокруг пары волооких молоденьких девушек и раздражающе хорошо флиртуя сразу с обеими.

Персиваль как приклеенный стоял, вцепившись в невысокий бортик, потому что ноги у него дрожали и угрожали в любой момент разъехаться в десятке разных направлений сразу, если он хоть на мгновение потеряет концентрацию. И он пытался не смотреть волком и не привлекать внимания проезжающих мимо него. Или, упаси бог, Ланселота. Потому что если он заметит, то Персиваль будет вынужден неделями слушать радостный пересказ всего этого ужаса.

Видимо, небрежное обольщение тех двух дам прошло успешно, а может он просто решил вернуться, чтобы поиздеваться над никчёмностью своего компаньона в этом деле. В любом случае, Ланселот с ленивой уверенностью катился к тому месту, где был прикован его напарник. А Персиваль размышлял, будет ли считаться злоупотреблением имуществом организации использование лазера в его наручных часах для вырезания во льду круга достаточно большого, чтобы они вдвоем провалились в него целиком. Или, возможно, только Ланселот вместе со своей полной энтузиазма ухмылкой. Ситуацию нисколько не улучшало то, что он настоял на переодевании в этот клоунский наряд: согласно традиции, джентльмены на службе в Кингсмен не должны носить одежду, привлекающую к себе слишком много внимания, за исключением тех случаев, когда костюм был нужен для придания представительного, дорогого вида для встреч с теми, на кого такие вещи могли повлиять. Костюм как отличительный знак, защита, пример для подражания всем остальным в нужном деле.

А вот Ланселот непременно одевался как герой одной из этих ужасных сельских мелодрам. Там ветер гуляет среди холмов, цветы в петлице, полный набор. Ну а сегодня он даже убедил Персиваля примерить свой пиджак, оставшись при этом только в пшеничного цвета свитере крупной вязки и тех брюках, которые, как ему было прекрасно известно, Честер на дух не переносил.

— Я смотрю, ты в отчаянном положении, Перси? — он не спросил, а скорее удивлённо констатировал факт. И снова Персивалю потребовался весь его самоконтроль, чтобы не включить этот чертов лазер. Вместо этого он довольствовался не очень злобным взглядом и попытался выпрямиться, но только его коварные конечности решили иначе.

Ланселот оказался рядом в мгновение ока, без колебаний ухватив его за бёдра и удержав от встречи с чертовски твердым льдом под возмущённым взглядом из-под съехавших очков. 

— Аккуратней.

На мгновение стихла дурацкая поп-музыка, игравшая на весь каток, а кружащие рядом люди вдруг стали похожи на призраков. В глазах, которые уверенно встретили его взгляд, было такое необычное и одновременно такое болезненно знакомое тепло.

— Я совершенно точно тебя ненавижу. Это последний раз, когда я согласился, чтобы ты мне что-либо «показал», — прошипел Персиваль, с трудом подавив вздох.

И не было сомнения ни в приподнятом уголке ухмыляющихся губ Джеймса, ни в манере, с которой Персиваль делал вид, что не нуждается в его неизменной поддержке, что снова и снова он будет втянут в эту старую как мир игру Ланселота, в которой он участвует уже несколько лет. Как пить дать будет.

И почему-то Персиваль не мог представить свою жизнь по-другому.

**Author's Note:**

> Переведено в рамках ФБ-2015.  
> Вечное и бесконечное спасибо моей бессменной бете Faerydae :3


End file.
